moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Suggestions
Note This is ONLY for ideas and updates for users who want to propose to the developer. Any content that has already been added to the game will be removed from Proposed Updates. If your updates fall under a sub-heading category already in this article, add it there. However, the chances of the developer actually reading this are very slim, and you are better off by posting this on Reddit or Discord to get his attention. Proposed Updates Weapons * Add Greater Polearm. Does immense damage to Mobs. 35 damage to players and structures and 50 to mobs. Can be gold enhanced. Available at Age 8 if you have the Polearm. * Torch: branches off Polearm, makes character go at .95 axe speed and does 20 damage and chance for fire damage, * Pickaxe: Branches off of greater axe. Gathers 8 resources per hit and does extra damage to stone buildings. available at age 9 if you are wearing miner's hat an stone cape * Scythe: Branches off greater axe, Gathers 6 resources per hit, greatly increases range and speed, slower attack speed. only shows at age 9 if you are wearing bush hat and buzzsaw. It does 35 damage. * AK-47: branches off of musket, rapid fire, one stone for each shot * Grenade: Branches off of musket, counterpart of AK-47 and Shotgun, area damage(70 damage if you're next to it, 50 if you're near to it, and 30 if you're far from it. Grenade vest negates it's effects by 50% * Pan: Does 35 damage. Same range as age 1 hammer. Attack speed same as level 1 hammer, fastest attacking melee weapon currently. Can be obtained by ignoring Great Axe or Katana all the way to age 9. Can be used to hit riversides to obtain 1 gold per hit. * : Age 9, The ranged damage is reflected, and the melee damage deals damage to the attacker. * Force field: Age 10, if you got shield and ignored deflector shield, once you hit age ten your shield will immediately become a force field, reducing damage from all sources to 5 damage and doing no knock back. * : Available at Age 9 as an alternative to the Deflector Shield. Damages all players that touch it. Can be used to ram structures and smash them. * An evolution of the Great Hammer with much greater range and attack power, and a powerful knockback. * Foil: A comparatively weak to other weapons of its type, player only loses 10% of his or her remaining speed, great for combining with another ranged secondary weapon. Obtainable at Age 4 after choosing the Short Sword. Does 20 damage. * Épée: While the successor to the Foil, this weapon is stronger and cause the player to lose 30% of his or her remaining speed. Does 35 damage. * Sabre: A fast and powerful weapon that only causes the player to lose 20% of his or her remaining speed. Does 40 damage. Last of the fencing weapon lineage. * Whip: An extremely fast and deadly weapon that, while only lowering the player's speed by 10%, it leaves them extremely vulnerable and makes any enemy attack 2 times deadlier to the user. Does 20 damage per hit. * Make the gold weapon system less monotonous and make it look more like an RPG level system. Change all a bit because honestly the current rate seems unfair. Technically there is no name for gold and diamond so I will call them Yellow and Blue. Call the rest whatever you want. * Add Stone Shield back. All the attributes remain the same except that it is available at age 8 as an alternative to Katana. Recommended order Normal: 0 (x1.00) White: 2k (x1.03) Yellow: 5k (x1.07) Green: 10k (x1.13) Blue: 20k (x1.24) Red: 50k (x1.56) Black: 100k (x2.04) * Gladius:Upgrades from katana. Deals 45 damage per hit. * Knight skill: Unlocked at age 15 if you have any type of sword and shield. Allows you to wield your sword and Shield and once. * Marksman skill: Unlocked at age 15 if you have any type of ranged weapon. Allows you to fire three arrows at once. * Mallet: Upgrade to Hammer, unlocked at Age 10. Deals 40 damage to players and 100 damange to structures. * Longsword: Upgrades from Katana at age 12. Deals 45 damage per hit, plus has a much longer range than Katana. * Mace: Upgrades from Bat at age 8. Deals 35 damage per hit and has twice the knockback of a Bat. Movement speed is reduced by 10%. * Dirk: Upgrades from Dagger at age 8. Deals 35 damage per hit. * Javelin: Super long range, hits forward instead of sideways, one hit makes players bleed and does 30. Does more damage while riding horses. * Lance: Upgrades off Polearm at Age 8, deals the same damage but hits at a speed of 0.5 seconds and a 25% longer range. Changes to existing weapons: * Nerf Daggers to one hit every .15 seconds. * Nerf Musket damage to 45. Items * Cake: branches off of cookie. Heals 3/4 health but costs 30 food. * Castle wall blocks turrets and can be used as a platform that can't be placed on water, but player can enter from where they placed it. * Turrets can't shoot over walls, but can still damage them. if a teammate leaves a guild all turrets of theirs are immediately recycled * Players can spend gold to extend the limit of the number of buildings that can be placed. Price may increase with number. * Regenerative wall: Branches off castle wall at age 10, costs 35 stone and 35 food. Regenerates health over time (5 per second), 1000 starting and max health. *Healing pads will have 100 health. Once players have healed 100 health on the pad, the pad will be destroyed and somebody will have to place a new one. * Enhanced Pit Trap: Used as an anti-hacker pit trap. Acts as a Pit Trap but does 1 damage per 10 milliseconds to anything in it. Branches off of Pit Trap, costs 35 wood and 35 stone. Has the same health as Pit Trap. Effective against autohealers, and gives a chance of equipping the clown hat if their healing speed is too fast. Minimap * Biomes should have different looks and the minimap * Fix the glitch where players can sneak through impossible spaces between map wall and walls or windmills Game Controls and Mechanics * New players are invincible and have double speed for 10 seconds until you hit something with your tool hammer. * Some hats are required to buy other hats or weapons * If this is added, if one person in tribe has the hat, everyone has the option it gives * Players can press D to take off the weapon, which can be a sign of peace or for speed * Poison tints screen green * Fire damage: like poison damage but makes the character also go faster, do less damage, and take more damage. * Bushes have to restock fruit after 100 swings, takes 1 minute to restock, miner's helmet still gains gold from it even if restocking. * Combo Moves: Better Weapons have more combat moves. Right Clicking allows for special moves. (i/e, Downward Thrust with Great Axe. Armor Piercing Stab with Short Sword) * If a player with a Diamond weapon dies, when he respawns he gains the Diamond Version of the weapon instead of the normal one when he reaches the age at which that weapon is available(e.g if someone had a Diamond Katana and died, when he respawns and reaches to age 8, he gains the Diamond Katana). Mobs * Raiders: enemies that can destroy buildings and can wield a variety of weapons and can even spawn in tribes * Bulls should be able to break traps over time * Mobs that are tamable and do things such as mounts and fighting for you. * Snake or lizard: only in desert; extremely fast; deal 5 damage and poison * Villagers: build small basic bases only from these: wood wall, stone mine, healing pad. Non-hostile mob. Runs 1.25 times as fast as a player and is affected by arctic and river. Runs away when attacked. Higher chance of wolves (renamed dogs) spawning near them. Hostiles do not attack villagers. * Mobs have different health bars from players. Passive mobs have yellow health bars and hostile mobs have orange health bars. * New Monkey Animal. They can throw bananas and does 10 damage for every throw. You can't regenerate health for a few moments. They also run very fast. They don't attack you unless you attack them. * Polar Bear: Only spawn in the Snow Biome. If they get out of the arctic, it gets damaged when taken out of snow. They also attack other mobs, such as wolves and bulls. It has 600 health and do 70 damage, but doesn't attack unless you get in their way or you attack them. Gives only 1000 gold but gives you 20% of all the gold on how many animals and people it has killed. It can smack one every 3 second. * Horse: Can only be spawned using mana, requires you to be in the plains or it will start losing health. You can also ride on it, increases damage of the javelin by 35%. New Resources * Mana: Can be used to spawn mobs. Gathered through magic ores. * Poison bushes: Gives 2 food but has a 10% chance to poison the player. * Diamond: Can be used to obtain diamond versions of weapons more quickly. Getting 20 diamond converts your weapon into diamond. * Meat: Can be used to tame polar bears and can also be eaten to boost your speed for 10 seconds. Hats * Engineer hat: allows guild to see traps and deal 1.2 damage to spikes, and allows wearer 3 shot any turret, 12,000 gold, player must buy emp hat first * Omniscience hat: shows the location of all players, unlocked in shop for 100,000 gold once player has bought all hats * revenge hat: 7,500 gold, shows location of player that killed you, if you kill them, it shows the location of one of the top 10 players * Cow hat stops cows from running away from the player who attacks it * Pig hat stops pigs from running away from the player who attacks it * Tesla hat: drains health from nearby players and animals * Make anti-venom hat slow player (cause it looks like it should) * Buff musketeer hat so that it also does more damage when using ranged weapons. * Stand still with food in your hand for 3 seconds to (actually) look like a bush. Turns into snow bush when in snow, and if teammates hit you while wearing this they gain fruit * Rock hat: 3,500 gold, makes player look like a rock. this would be extremely useful as it would completely cover the character and would be extremely useful in arctic * Ghillie Suit: 20000 gold, requires Camo Hat. Blends in with the map. Body is completely invisible but hands are slightly visible. You can turn invisible if you stand still for 2 seconds, and you and your weapon will be completely invisible. If you are not invisible, your tool will be slightly visible. * Camo hat: 10,000 gold, requires Bush. if character is Stationary for 3 seconds they will turn invisible until they move 2 tiles in any direction, if player moves one tile then doesn't move for 3 seconds he can move another tile in one direction and so on, this can be used as an easy way to infiltrate any base * Micro hat: makes player faster and smaller, but smaller weapon hitbox and way less river control, 4,500 gold * Tracker hat: Makes trees, rocks and bushes visible on the map, 15k (can be upgraded to track gold mines, use 35k gold) * Make miner's hat (generates 3 gold per sec if used wisely) more expensive (it is currently more efficient than the twice as expensive Windmill Hat (generates 1.5 gold per sec)) * make windmill hat 5,000 gold, and a require it to buy the miner's hat which is now 13,000 gold * Team Healer hat: Player's in your team around you gradually regenerate health including you. Not as quickly as the medic hat, but it heals more damage, even though it takes longer. Range = any team player on your screen will auto heal slowly. Incredibly expensive, (20,000 gold + 500 food), and if lots of team players wearing the same hat around you, your healing time would only be extra fast by 5%. * Energy hat: 5% buff in everything. (5% extra speed, hit speed, damage, less reload for ranged weapons, health, weapon range) but consuming food or resources with ranged weapons will go double fast. 25,000 * Ghost hat: Player's will find it slightly ''harder to see you, and you are invisible to mobs * phase shift hat: 20,000-30,000 gold, allows player to press F to go through '''resources' for 1 second with a 5 second cooldown * team support hat: 25,000 gold: reduces all damage done in nearby radius by 15. * Covfefe Gear: Scrambles chat messages of all teammates within a certain radius so only players on the same team can read them. Reduces the cost of walls by 25%. * Hotkey: Connect hats to keys on your keyboard. Maximum of 10 hotkey hats, one for each number. Player cannot hotkey items when turned on. * Teleportation Hat: When you hit someone, you automatically teleport towards them. This is helpful when chasing a person faster than you are if you are stuck in a pit trap. * North Gear: Slows down mobs and building effectiveness. Let's you destroy buildings 5% faster and heal 5% more damage while worn. * Bruiser Gear: Deals 50% more knockback while wearing, 6000 gold. * Sniper Gear: All projectiles gain a 25% range bonus and do 1% more damage for every 1% of their range they travel. Great with Musket. Accessories * Tree cape makes wood gain *2 * stone cape makes stone gain *2 * Energy cape: 2.5% buff in everything. * Bush cape: Makes food gain *2 * bitterClinger Wings: Permanently attach yourself to players that you attack. You may only leave when you die or your host dies. Players on a team can link together to make a moving wall of destruction. * (deleted) Reason: Shadow wings already make you faster; dash cape becomes obsolete in return Tribes * Tribe messaging: now the leader can send one message to everyone so they know when to raid, gather, or if you want them to buy a hat. * Instead of disbanding a tribe when the leader leaves, the position should transfer to the next highest aged player in the tribe to avoid friendly defenses from turning on their own players or accidental team kills between members of the same tribe. * You can trade a limited amount of resources with your tribe. This limit increases as your age increases. e.g, at Age 4, * The new option of tribal wars should come. In these wars, members of a tribe can locate the enemy tribe's members(highlighted red in the minimap). Tribes in war should have a sword behind their name indicating combat. A tribal war keeps occurring until either one tribe surrenders or all members of a tribe are finished. Respawning isn't allowed and if a person is respawned, he is considered beaten in the war and does not affect the war. Winning tribe's leader gets 50% of the gold of the defeated, the rest is divided among the members. * New Tribe Ranks: # Vice Leader: Can kick anyone out of the clan except the Leader. Has the ability to accept or deny requests, and promote a player to elder. There can only be 1 Vice Leader in a tribe. If the leader disbands a tribe, the most age-senior Vice Leader will become the leader. Has a silver crown behind his name. # Elder: Can kick anyone who is below Elder. Has the ability to accept or deny requests. Has a bronze crown behind their name. * A Tribe requirement option should be added such as there should be tribes which accept people who are age 6 above, or people who have gold weapons etc. * e.g (Tribe name) (Age 6+), (Tribe name)(Gold Weapons+). People who do not have these things and still want to join that tribe should receive a message telling them: "You cannot join this tribe." * When a player discovers an enemy trap, all players in their tribe can see that trap * Instead of a radar message which almost no one notices, a message should appear when someone presses R saying that "(player's name) needs help". If a player just wants to call you somewhere(and it's not an emergency), Y should be pressed and a message should appear saying "(player's name) is calling you" * A player should be notified when he/she tries to join a group (so as to not suspect lag) when he/she successfully joins, he/she is declined when he/she is kicked or when the tribe he/she is in disbands. * Friendly pvp: when turned on for certain players, they can do damage to others or vice versa. Health bar will be colored yellow for others and vice versa. Opponent's turrets will aim at them like enemies and spikes will damage other player. When anybody "dies" because of this, they will teleport back to before the friendly pvp was turned on and will not lose anything. Their bars will show green again to each other and cannot damage each other unless turned on again or kicked out. Can be used as a way to check someone's ability without splitting apart the whole tribe. * And if the leader of a tribe quits the game, the tribe will be transferred to the one with the highest amount of Age, gold, kill, etc... Map * Add a day and night cycle, add extra mobs that come out at night e.g dacoits. Also at night, it's dark and you can't see other players well. So a new option of firewood should come which costs 50 wood and lasts a night. It is available at age 7. Day night cycle should be like(15 minutes day, then 5 minutes night). * Natural Disasters do damage to everything. ** Earthquakes do 500 damages to buildings in a certain radius. Also does 5 damage for every second over a random amount of time. ** Lightning Strikes: Does 90 damage and does 5 damage after 1 second. ** Forest Fire: Burns down wood and other structures, doing massive damage to players. Servers Server limit should be larger, 75 people in a server so that it becomes difficult for a tribe to control a server. A server with the least number of players should be placed first on the list, so server populations will be evenly spread. Servers will still have a bracketed ID at the back, so players can join the same server controllably. * Players have to run out of wifi for 5 seconds before disconnecting. Players who run out of wifi cannot be attacked or vice versa for 5 seconds after they rejoin. * Players can see different leaderboards, one for amount of gold, one for number of kills, one for highest age, one for most resources except gold in total, this way people won’t always compete for gold. * Server migration: A player can migrate to another server with his hats/accessories will continue to receive gold from his windmills. This is to allow a tribe to expand and not to cluster a server. If his windmills are destroyed in the previous server however, he will not receive gold anymore. If he is in a normal server, he cannot switch the an experimental server during the game and vice versa. Player * The new option of Friends should come. Friends are like Tribemates; they cannot hurt you; they see you on the map. Friends do not go away when your tribe is disbanded. * To avoid confusions, two players with the same usernames cannot stay in a server. If there are several Unnamed players, there name should be unknown 1 unknown 2 and so on. * Even though the majority of abusive language is censored, some players tend to keep abusive usernames. The game should develop a detection system for this so that players can't keep inappropriate usernames. * A base regeneration rate should be added so that people will not have to use food right away if they are brave and resource-saving enough. Not as fast as the medic hat, but enough that it helps on a large scale. Detected hackers will have this privilege instantly removed from them. Recommended rate: 1 every 2 sec * Other means of hacker detection should be added, the punishments in brackets, like getting a large amount of gold in an impossibly short time (having their gold always set to 0), PvP hacks/kill aura (inability to deal damage and locked in position), obtaining all hats/capes at the same time/in an impossibly short time (player is banned from shop and cannot wear any hats), speed hacks (locked in position), autoheal (inability to deal damage) * If you capitalize bad words like the F word, the S word, etc. It'll still show. Please Fix! * To make the game fair, if a player who is on age 1 is attacked by a player who is age 2 or higher, the damage is reduced by 30%. Do note that this is only for Age 1 Players. * A new option of dormant player should come. This costs 10,000 gold and if you have it and you're dormant(busy for 30 minutes), no one can attack or kill you while you're offline and you stay still. The more dormant periods you buy, the more their price gets and the more time period of being dormant you get. Dormant for 5 mins - 5,000 gold 20 mins - 10,000 gold 1 hour - 20,000 gold 2 hours - 40,000 gold 4 hours - 80,000 gold 1 day - 100,000 gold Being Dormant is stored in your browser cookies, but if you change your server all you progress will be lost. Does not work on experimental servers are Dormant players don't obstruct the map and are transparent. You can kick them from your clan or unfriend them. (Dormant) is written in front of their names. * Players with more than 10 kills will deal less damage but receive more gold (more than enough to compensate for less damage) when killing others. * Leaderboards can switch to other modes, like age mode (leaderboard based on age), resource (based on a total of wood, stone, and food but not gold), and kills. * Leaderboards will not show people with no gold so as to not include weird automatic fights for positions empty-handed or make it easily obtainable in empty servers. * Leaderboards should rank those who have the same amount of gold according to who reached there first, the first being the top * Player's name will be colored according to what age they are but with a broad range of uncertainty. Yellow= 1-3, Green= 4-6, Blue= 7-9, Red= 10+ * Players can still move when in shop section but not in tribe section. Also the shop will scroll if you press up or down. * The first player on the Leaderboard has a ��(Gold medal) icon next to their name instead of the corresponding number(1.), likewise, the second and third have the �� (Silver medal) icon next to their name, and the third player has a ��(Bronze medal) icon next to their name. Similarly players with the most Wood, Food, Stones and Kills have the icons of their corresponding resources, for the resources, the players who have the most have the icon of their resources displayed with their position number in the middle, for the kills the players have a Gold Skull, Silver Skull and Bronze Skull. Structures * able to plant food. * Players should be able to buy different structures such as gold walls * Reduce cost of castle walls to 25 stone. * Stone walls give a 40 wall max, castle walls give a 50 wall max * Archer Tower: branches off of the platform. Costs 50 stone. Blocks all ranged attacks and protects player inside from melee until destroyed. Allows the player to shoot over anything except other towers. Extends view by 10% * Sniper tower: branches off archer tower, has way more health * Land Mines: Evolution of the Pit Trap. Behaves the same way the Pit Trap does until an enemy touches it. It then explodes, destroying itself in the process but dealing massive damage to the player. * heavily lessen trap health or allow a player to leave trap after pressing F five times but it leaves the trap * Mines can be broken by player who placed them (preferably not by hitting them) * Up to 3 mines can be placed by a player. * Players standing on platforms will have much lower accuracy and damage for projectiles, like spears and hunting bow arrows. * gold mine: bought from the store. Self-explanatory. costs 300 gold and 50 stone. * gold wall: bought from the store. lots of health. uses castle wall sprite, but gold. Costs 50 gold. * Heal pads remove poison * After age 10, the player should be able to regain the blueprints for building the structures. For example, if a player declines stone mine and greater spike for a faster windmill, he can regain the ability to build one of the two, say, at age 18. Cookies are the first choice to come back, at level 11. This only happens once every age because of how easy it is to survive after age 10. For three choice sets for the first time, the ability to build the full sets are delayed to age 25 and above and so on. Declined weapons are only obtainable after the buildings are mostly done, maybe at age 30. * After age 10, you gradually and automatically increase the number of structures able to build without being notified. * Energy shield generator: players cannot damage anything in a radius, except the shield generator. * University: players inside it increase automatically increase age. * Embassy: In a radius, anyone cannot shoot or damage anything that is alive, but you cannot place buildings. Useful for contact situations when you want to make an alliance or just talk without any risk. * Laser turret: upgrade of the turret. The same, but shots are lasers that deal damage in a constant beam. * Drone spawner: Spawns in an AI average skilled player randomly equipped with hats and weapons. Patrols and tries to guard the set range, (a bit like a turret range, except it, is a player), doesn't try to attack the player who set it down, (or teammates). Once the AI is killed, it cannot respawn, and the structure that you put down instantly disappears. * Platforms decay over time when players stand on them *Barbed trap: Age 7, 30 wood and 100 stone. Limit: 6 Players are dealt 2 damage per frame inside except if they hold Z (attack from trapped player will be reduced by 30%, food is unaffected). Animals are also affected, but because of their elongated shape, they can be affected by 2 traps at one time. For barbed traps, animals cannot be affected by 2 at a time. *Cannon: Upgrade to Turret. Available at age 12. Deals 35 damage but only fires one projectile in 3.5 seconds. *Ballista: Upgrade to Turret. Available at age 12 if you have any type of bow. Deals 20 damage and fires one projectile in 0.5 seconds. *Pit trap health is decreased to 200 to make it easier to destroy them. Mootubers Mootubers in the game should have a YouTube icon behind their names. Skins * re-add red skin. * add skins for every color (the main ones of course) * weapon upgrade skins:ruby red 15k resources,emerald green 20k resources. Biome * Wasteland biome that has few trees and lots of stone and players slowly take poison damage over time while in it. * Snow biome should have snow particles * Jungle biome with new mobs * River biome changes current over time * Snow river/lake (player gains 10x residual momentum on a lake, sharp turns and abrupt stops are more difficult) Stone is also abundant here without trees or bush or but for every resource mined here, the player is pushed in the opposite direction. A hat is added to reduce this effect: antislip hat for 5k. * desert inflicts 1 damage every 2 seconds after in it for 1 minute, the effect wears off after 2 minutes. * archipelago: Upstream of a river, there is a 30 block out of boundary before it becomes the ocean, making the fish hat or the platform imperative to get here. Once at the ocean, no current, but you are extremely slow. Islands span from a measly 15 block diameter to a great 55 block diameter. If this ever comes into existence, the fish hat will give you platforms automatically. Shop The new option of guards should be added to the shop. These guards guard a player(first priority), his tribe(second priority)... Their ranks are as follows. # Guard - Too Inexperienced and weak, but still better than nothing. Both of these guards are equipped with tool hammer and no hats. Cost 5000 Gold # Police convoy - Better well-equipped guards. Both of these guards are equipped with Short Swords. They also have a Winter Cap and equip it when they go into the Arctic. Cost 10.000 gold # Ranger convoy - Good security guards. Both of them have short swords. One of them has hunting bow and one has shield. Have Winter Cap and Flipper Hat and equip them when necessary. Cost 20,000 gold # Military convoy - Highly equipped guards. One has katana and shield. The other has Short Sword and crossbow. They have Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat and Soldier helmet. Cost 40,000 gold # Special Security Convoy - Extremely highly equipped elite guards. One has Gold Katana and Gold Shield. The other has Gold Short Sword and Gold Crossbow. Have gold helmet,Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat, Medic Gear, Bull Helmet, Dark Knight, Samurai Armor, Demolisher Armor and Apple Basket and Monkey tail. Wear when necessary. Cost 75,000 gold. # VIP Elite Patrol Convoy - The best guards available in Moomoo.io. One has Diamond Katana and Diamond Shield. The other has Diamond Daggers and Diamond Crossbows. They have access to all hats and accessories. Cost 100,000 gold. *Ability to buy building blueprints in advance/if a player wants another blueprint on top of a selection (like stone mine on top of faster windmill) Costs 20,000 gold for age 2 unlocks, 30,000 gold for age 3 unlocks and so on. Chat * There should be a small screen on the top right corner used for clan chat, server chat or private friend's chat. Chat messages can be at most 150 characters long for private friend chat, you will need to send an invite to the person's gamertag, if they accept, then you get a private chat with that person. This means that your name cannot be exactly the same with others. * With chat you can see someone's profile(e.g his name, age, hats, weapons and tribe) when you click on his name.